Обсуждение:Даэдрический доспех (неправильный)
Предлагаю правки Не совсем понятно, статья посвящена комплекту даэдрической брони или только кирасе из этого комплекта. Судя по указаному весу - второе. В этом случае ее стоит переименовать или перенести в статью Даэдрическая броня (Skyrim), т.к. статьи про доспехи посвящены полным комплектам доспехов и будут содержать ссылки на конкретные предметы, в том числе на кирасу (Даэдрическую броню). Если есть желание, автор может сделать полную статью про комплект и отдельные попредметные статьи. Далее. Выглядит так, что значения уровня брони и ее стоимости даны с учетом уровня соответствующих навыков (Тяж. броня и Краснорречие). Это не совсем правильно, ибо у других игроков навык скорее всего будет не такого уровня. Также это не позволяет провести сравнение с другими предметами. Базовые значения для Даэдрической брони: Вес 50, Стоимость 3200, Защита 49. Wild Cat 13:54, декабря 5, 2011 (UTC) Стоймость и коэфицент брони дана с учетом уже имеющихся прокачаных перков. Тем более защита только одной части не менее 78 очков защиты. Ниже представляю всю броню в полном величии при уровне 56 и всех максимально прокачаных на эм уровне перков. Вот пара ссылок с указанием базовых параметров элементов даэдрического доспеха. 1) http://www.uesp.net/wiki/Skyrim:Armor 2) en:Daedric_Armor_(Skyrim) Было бы замечательно, если бы вы использовали эту информацию в своей статье. Ибо у вас расходятся даже цифры в статье и на представленных иллюстрациях. Еще раз обращаю ваше внимание, что указание базовых значений позволит унифицировать статьи о доспехах, а значит привнесет удобство в сравнении параметров для любого пользователя Wiki. Также просьба уточнить количество материалов, необходимых для изготовления отдельных элементов доспеха и кирасы в частности, если речь в статье идет о ней. Wild Cat 12:35, декабря 7, 2011 (UTC) (Note: The armor values are BASE VALUES. Do not input personal armor values, as they vary greatly for each player and are dependent upon Heavy Armor skill level and perks.) Вот это очень сильно хочется подметить Salmor 14:28, декабря 7, 2011 (UTC) Все рекомендуемые исправления были сделаны. Если найдено какое-то несоответствие - измените. Salmor 15:03, декабря 7, 2011 (UTC) И это снова я Вероятно, я плохо донес смысл указания базовых значений предоставляемого доспехом уровня защиты. По крайней мере такой вывод напрашивается из вашего ответа. Попробую еще раз. Раз вы любите наглядные примеры - прошу: Итого имеем, что какой-то простенький легкий доспех предоставляет защиту 591, что выше даэдрического комплекта. Никакого фотошопа и обмана - все достигнуто за счет эффекта навыков и перков внутриигровыми средствами (могу рассказать как - сами проверите). Этот пример наглядно иллюстрирует, что сравнивать несравнимые вещи - бесполезно. Я не знаю как у вас дела с английским языком, но фраза, которую вы привели чуть выше дословно означает: "Значения уровня защиты - БАЗОВЫЕ. Не вводите ваши личные значения, ибо они сильно различаются между игроками и зависят от уровня навыка Тяжелая броня и перков." Именно эту мысль я и пытаюсь донести. В wiki необходимо указывать сравнимые параметры. Если параметр сравнить с подобным невозможно, то ценность такого параметра нулевая. Как узнать, например, какой доспех действительно эффективнее при равных условиях? Тот, что на ваших картинках, или тот, что на моих? Что больше пять кубиков или три шара? Это как в известном мультфильме: "... А в попугаях я значительно длиннее..." (когда попугай и слоненок удава измеряли). Зато, если поставить равные условия, взять базовые значения, то сразу станет очевидно, что даэдрический доспех предоставляет больший уровень защиты, но значительно тяжелее... Вот тогда смысл указания таких параметров и раскроется. И только тогда, получив достоверную информацию, читатель сможет сделать правильные выводы. Ваш чрезмерно общительный сегодня Wild Cat 17:04, декабря 7, 2011 (UTC) Осмелюсь заметить, что броня, выложеная Вами, была улучшена на верстаке, в то же время я выкладываю не улучшеную броню. Так как мне не хватило слитков я выложил имеющиеся на себе защиту. И на счет уровня брони. Я не зря подметил в самой Wikia, что она за тот момент, когда уже прокачаны все перки на максимально возможно. Salmor 02:39, декабря 8, 2011 (UTC) P.S. все таки 3 шара больше. Excelf 13:50, декабря 12, 2011 (UTC) Да на скиншотах даэдрическая броня не улучшеная, легкая драконья со всеми перками уступает, даэдрической тяжелой тоже со всеми перками. зачем приводить "промежуточные" цифры значений брони? они только путают читающих. нужны или базовые, или максимально возможные (без читов), а лучше и те и те. прокачаный даэдрический доспех дает 1.5к класса брони (без щита), при этом панцирь будет не 207, а 642 (один энчант на +29 к навыку, если сделать два, то будет еще больше). согласитесь - разница существенная. а так даже непонятно, что даэдрическая броня лучше драконьей, тем более, что навык кузнечного дела для крафта драконьей нужен выше и интуитивно кажется, что у чего требования выше, то и лучше, а на практике вовсе не так. Vxsw skyrim 09:27, декабря 29, 2011 (UTC) Хотелось бы добавить, что даэдрический щит можно найти в заброшенном доме в Маркарте в одном из сундуков( там происходит квест даэдрическогго принца Малага Бала). С уважением, safe25 (обсуждение) 11:07, сентября 2, 2012 (UTC)